A Christmas Gift
by Unknown-Sociopath
Summary: When Seb and Jim have a nice Christmas dinner, a small boy arrives with a job to do. Only, things don't go as planned for him. T for mentions of murder, because Moriarty.


**A/N For my friend Katherine, as a gift. Shortest thing I have posted on here, but I kinda enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Setting the last two plates of food onto the table, Sebastian Moran allows a smile to grace his face. Even though it's been years since they got together, this is the first Christmas dinner that he and his boyfriend will be sharing with each other. Every other year, either Sebastian had been on a job or he and Jim had been fighting.

Laughter rings out behind him, and he smiles and turns his head to look back. Seconds later arms wrap around his waist and Jim places his head onto Sebastian's shoulder. "Sebastian Moran, you are a sniper and my lover. Now you're setting tables too?" Jim questions, smiling at him. Jim leans on him, breathing onto his neck, and whispers. "Pretty soon you'll be a normal housewife, cooking and cleaning instead of enjoying yourself."

Sebastian turns around in the grip, facing Jim, and snakes his arms around the man. "Don't get any ideas. I am not dressing up in a housewife outfit." He smirks at the pout on the smaller mans face and gives him a quick kiss before pulling back. "I wouldn't have needed to set the table if you had not given the workers the night off."

"Oh, but I do love your cooking." Sebastian feels Jim's grip loosen as the man kisses him again. "And with everybody gone we can celebrate. I come back from the dead tomorrow."

"Celebrating." Sebastian smiles, sliding his hands down his boyfriends sides. "We can do that. What do you have in mind?"

Jim untangles himself from Sebastian and sits down in a chair at the table before smiling up at him. "Dinner."

Sebastian chuckles at Jim's antics, moving to sit next to him before freezing and tilting his head. A light sound makes it way to him from their patio. He stands fully up, grabbing Jim's hand and pulling him next to him as the sound appears again.

_'Footsteps.'_ His mind supplies for him.

Jim frowns. "I just wanted one dinner without interruptions. Lets just kill whatever it is and eat, Tiger."

Their door to outside opens calmly, revealing the body of a small boy wearing black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. Around his waist lies a belt holding multiple throwing knives and two simple black daggers. Green eyes blink at them from beneath a head of brown, shaggy hair coming down to just below his ears.

Sebastian turns to Jim. "We are not killing a child." Jim looks at him with argument in his face. "No, Jim. Not even if he is here to kill us. He is a child." With this, he looks at the boy. "You are here to kill us, I assume?"

The kid scoffs at him. "No, of course I'm not. All of theses sharp edges here are just for decoration." He steps into the house, closing the door slowly behind him. "Really, I just came for the food. I would love a seat next to the one of you named Moran."

"Really, Seb," Jim looks at him with amusement, "I think this is only the fifth assassination attempt on you this year. You should go back to pissing people off more often, it makes life much more interesting." He sits, acting entirely uninterested. "You two may proceed. Try not to get blood on the carpet, little lion. The cleaners hate to clean it up."

The boy takes immediate action, grabbing one of his throwing knives and aiming it at Sebastian's head. Sebastian dodges easily, raising an eyebrow. "You aren't going to get anywhere doing that. Come over here and either get a less expected shot or fight hand to hand."

The child growls in frustration and runs towards him, throwing another knife. He lunges with the daggers in his hands. Sebastian rolls his eyes and grabs the boy by the wrists, twisting him away and grabbing him around the waist. "Jim, would you mind grabbing the rope? I don't much feel like playing cat and mouse today."

Jim sighs and pulls himself up from his seat, looking down at the child. "You're not very well trained. That was worse than the usual ones sent here. Don't worry, Lion. I'll try not to hold that against you."

The boys struggles in Sebastian's grip, fighting to get free. "You can't do this. Fight me, don't keep me tied up!"

"As I'm sure you heard, I'm not going to kill you." Sebastian stated, fighting back annoyance. "You will be joining us at dinner, since you said you wanted to anyways."

"It's called sarcasm, old man." The kid huffed, fighting turning feeble as Jim returns. "I'm sure even you have heard of it, even if you are out here hiding in the wilderness."

Jim hands Sebastian the rope and talks while the kid gets tied up. "I think the wilderness is much better than civilization. There are less stupid people out here. I haven't had to kill anybody in months."

The kid frowns at the last words, opening his mouth to respond, giving Sebastian the perfect opportunity to gag him.

"We can't have you interrupting our dinner again, Little Lion." Jim laughs, before sitting to eat once again.

* * *

Sebastian places his glass down with a smile, turning to their small guest. "Well, we have eaten. So sorry that you didn't try anything, but perhaps when we send you away we will send you some food as well."

Jim frowns at him. "Now, Tiger, what this Lion needs is some training. We could-"

"We are not keeping the child, Kitten. This life is not one for a young boy."

"We were both young when we began in this life. If he returns to the place that sent him without finishing his objective, he will be killed. And you seem adamant on his surviving."

Sebastian looks over the boy before grabbing the rope and pulling it out of his mouth. "What is your name, child?"

The boy glares at him for a moment before answering. "Richard."

* * *

**A/N Very short, but it was all that would come to mind. Perhaps a scene where the kid meets Sherlock, but I am not good enough with Moriarty to do that confidently.**


End file.
